The Fault in Our Star
by Shim Hye Jin
Summary: Oneshot. Cerita mengenai kisah Shuichi Akai dan Akemi Miyano. Tentang cinta, penghianatan, dan penyesalan. My very first fic here, RnR if you don't mind :)


**The Fault in Our Star**

 **Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

 **Pairing: Shuichi Akai x Akemi Miyano**

 **Warning: Canon, typo(s), oneshot.**

* * *

A/N: Ini _oneshot_ yang saya persembahkan bagi salah satu pasangan favorit saya, yaitu ShuichixAkemi, juga fic pertama saya di _fandom Detective Conan._ Memang, ceritanya di _manga_ dan _anime_ tidak terlalu banyak. Bahkan hanya diceritakan secara singkat saja. Itu pun kisah pertemuannya hanya ada di _anime_. _Well_ , saya hampir nangis gara-gara nulis ini. Dan maaf kalau judulnya persis film, tapi kalau memang _readers_ bisa usul judul yang lebih baik, silakan diusulkan saja :)

 _Hope all of you enjoy it._

* * *

Jika bisa memilih jalan hidupnya, Akemi Miyano pasti memilih untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang lahir di keluarga biasa, menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Menjadi putri dari sepasang ilmuwan jenius bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kejeniusan orang tuanya justru menjadi bencana bagi keluarga mereka.

Orang tua Akemi direkrut menjadi ilmuwan di sebuah organisasi dunia hitam. Obat-obatan dan racun yang berbahaya pun mulai tercipta. Tak hanya itu, adik Akemi, Shiho pun menjadi korban akibat kejeniusannya. Shiho dipaksa menjadi ilmuwan sebagai ganti dari orang tua mereka yang meninggal. Akemi pun terpaksa menjadi anggota, walaupun hanya sebagai anggota tingkat rendah tanpa memiliki _code name_ seperti orang tuanya dan adiknya.

Di balik wajah cerianya dan sifat ramah dan baiknya, Akemi memendam kesedihan dan kekelaman di dalam hatinya sendiri. Akemi berharap, pada suatu waktu, ia bisa menjadi gadis yang normal dan menikmati masa mudanya layaknya gadis lain, bukannya tergabung dalam organisasi gelap.

* * *

Akemi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kecerobohannya yang menabrak seorang pria akan membuat perubahan besar di dalam hidupnya.

Dai Moroboshi.

Itulah nama pria yang tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh Akemi. Pria Jepang berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin. Dia lebih tua beberapa tahun daripada Akemi. Namun, ketika dia tersenyum, Akemi hanya bisa merasakan rasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Perasaan itu tetap tidak berubah sedikit pun setelah Dai masuk ke dalam _Black Organization_ dan menjadi salah satu anggota yang memiliki _code name_ , dengan _code name_ Rye. Ia pun menjadi salah satu anggota yang dipercayai oleh organisasi, terlebih dengan kemampuannya sebagai _sniper_ yang luar biasa, ditambah dengan kemampuan otaknya yang tinggi.

Di depan Akemi, Dai adalah seorang pria yang baik. Di luar pekerjaannya, terkadang Dai menemui Akemi yang masih sibuk dengan uliahnya. Mereka membahas banyak hal bersama-sama, mengenai pekerjaan Dadi, kuliah Akemi, masa depan dan berbagai hal lainnya. Dai bukan tipe pria yang suka bercanda dan lucu, ia serius dan dingin. Berkebalikan dengan Akemi yang hangat dan ramah.

Ya, sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang seakan menjadi magnet yang menjadikan mereka semakin dekat. Dan ketika Dai menyatakan cintanya dan mengajaknya berpacaran, tanpa pikir panjang, Akemi mengiyakannya.

Akemi sudah jatuh cinta pada Dai. Ia tak bisa memungkirinya. Ada perasaan nyaman dan aman bersama dengan Dai. Ia merasa seperti gadis yang normal bersama dengan Dai.s ia tidak merasa bahwa ia adalah putri dari pasangan jenius, maupun anggota _Black Organization_.

 _She thought, she was the most happy girl in the world_.

* * *

Akemi tahu hari ini akan datang.

Selama tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Dai sebagai sepasang kekasih, beberapa kali Akemi mencurigai Dai. Beberapa kali, ia merasa bahwa tingkah Dai tidak wajar. Sedikit demi sedikit, Akemi berusaha menguak siapakah Dai Moroboshi itu sebenarnya.

Walau tak memiliki bukti yang cukup, Akemi berhasil menyimpulkan bahwa Dai Moroboshi adalah Shuichi Akai, seorang anggota FBI. Ya, Dai adalah mata-mata yang menyusup masuk ke dalam organisasi. Dan tak salah lagi, Akemi adalah alatnya untuk memasuki organisasi lebih dalam lagi dan mengorek informasi.

Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana Dai mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

"Dai- _kun_ adalah anggota FBI?" tanya Akemi dengan suara yang terdengar biasa, di antara emosi yang bergejolak.

"Ya… Dan besok aku akan mengakhiri semuanya," jawab Dai.

"Hahaha… Jangan konyol. Kalau kau ingin membodohiku, carilah sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada ini. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan terkejut," kata Akemi.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakitnya lebih lama lagi. Air matanya mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Dai yang melihatnya merasa lebih syok lagi. Ia tidak mengharapkan reaksi seperti ini.

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai aku, kan? Jika kau sudah curiga padaku sejak awal, kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku? Aku mengambil keuntungan darimu!" kata Dai. Ia memegang bahu Akemi dan sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Apakah kau perlu bertanya soal itu?" Senyuman pedih terlukis di wajah cantik Akemi.

"… Akemi…"

"Kuharap kau sukses, Dai- _kun_ … Selamat tinggal."

* * *

Setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, identitas Dai terkuak. Oleh organisasi, Dai diberi julukan _Silver Bullet_ , dan merupakan orang yang memiliki ancaman terbesar bagi organisasi. Akemi yang memiliki hubungan dengannya pun dipindahkan, beserta dengan adiknya. Tak hanya itu, Akemi juga memutuskan hubungannya dengan Dai.

Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Akemi masih sangat mencintai Dai. Ia tidak peduli bahwa pria itu hanya menggunakannya. Dai adalah satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya bahagia sebagai gadis biasa. Dai membuat keinginan Akemi untuk keluar dari organisasi sangat kuat. Ya, Akemi ingin meninggalkan organisasi. Bersama dengan Shiho juga.

Selama dua tahun belakangan ini, pengawasan untuk Akemi dan Shiho diperketat. Mereka tidak membunuh Akemi, karena Shiho merupakan salah satu anggota penting. Tapi tentu saja, itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Pemberontakan dalam diri Akemi semakin menguat.

Dan akhirnya, keinginannya berujung pada negosiasinya dengan Gin, salah satu anggota organisasi yang merupakan petinggi. Dalam negosiasinya, bila Akemi berhasil melaksanakan tugas perampokan dengan lancar, maka Akemi dan Shiho diijinkan untuk keluar dari organisasi.

Akemi dengan senang hati menerima negosiasi itu. Harapannya akan masa depannya bertumbuh. Harapan untuk hidup normal, harapan untuk bisa bahagia dengan Shiho, melihat senyuman adiknya. Dan juga… harapannya untuk bisa bersama dengan Dai. Ia tidak berharap banyak pada Dai, namun ia berharap jika pria itu menyimpan perasaan padanya, dan mau menjalin hubungan kembali jika ia keluar dari organisasi.

Sehari sebelum misinya, Akemi membulatkan tekadnya. Ia mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada Dai menggunakan _e-mail_ lamanya.

 _Dai-_ kun…

 _Jika aku berhasil keluar dari organisasi dengan cara seperti ini, apakah kau mau untuk pergi bersamaku sebagai pacarku?_

 _Akemi._

 _P.S._

Akemi terdiam. Ia harus menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya. Bertahun-tahun menjadi anggota organisasi tentu membuatnya tahu dengan perilaku organisasi. Siap atau tidak, ia harus menghadapi risikonya. Jika memang Gin hanya berbohong padanya… setidaknya Shiho harus selamat.

* * *

SALAH SATU PELAKU PERAMPOKAN BANK TEWAS BUNUH DIRI

Shuichi Akai hanya bisa meremas koran yang ada di genggamannya. _Headline_ yang menghias surat kabar Jepang yang diterimanya itu membuat perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Di bawah _headline_ , ada foto yang memperlihatkan foto sang pelaku perampokan.

Akemi Miyano.

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dan membasahi koran itu. _Sniper_ kebanggan FBI itu… menangis. Sekuat apa pun Shuichi, tentu ia masih bisa merasakan sakit. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang masih mampu merasa sakit ketika ditinggal orang yang dicintainya.

Walaupun awalnya ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan Akemi, namun perlahan perasaan cinta itu muncul begitu saja. Akemi bukan gadis yang jahat. Ia gadis yang baik hati, ramah dan juga periang, yang terjebak dalam nasib buruk yang membuatnya harus menjadi anggota _Black Organization_.

Bahkan saat Shuichi terpaksa meninggalkan Akemi… Ia melakukannya demi Akemi. Ia takut bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi pada gadis itu karenanya. Selama dua tahun ini, secara diam-diam, Shuichi selalu mengawasi Akemi dan juga adiknya, Shiho.

"Akemi…" Shuichi hanya bisa bergumam lirih. Ia ingat, seminggu yang lalu Akemi mengirimkan _e-mail_ padanya. Akemi masih menyimpan perasaan padanya dan berharap bahwa Shuichi masih bersedia berkencan dengannya. Shuichi tidak membalas _e-mail_ itu.

Jika ia tahu…. Jika Shuichi tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi, ia akan memilih untuk membalas _e-mail_ itu dan mengatakan "Ya" pada Akemi. Shuichi tidak membalasnya karena ia takut bahwa hal itu akan ketahuan oleh organisasi dan membuat posisi Akemi semakin tidak aman.

"Maafkan aku… Aku mencintaimu…" gumam Shuichi di sela tangisnya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, bukan?

* * *

"Akemi… Maafkan aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang."

Shuichi meletakkan sebuket bunga kesukaan Akemi di depan makamnya. Pria itu menghela napas. Di depan tempatnya berdiri sekarang, terbaring jasad Akemi. Sudah lewat beberapa bulan setelah kematiannya. Dan baru saat ini Shuichi bisa mendatangi makamnya. Tentu saja, karena saat Akemi meninggal, ia berada di Amerika.

Baru hari ini ia tiba di Jepang. Setibanya ia dari bandara, Shuichi langsung pergi ke pemakaman umum tempat kekasih hatinya beristirahat dengan damai. Semenjak ia mendapatkan tugas di Jepang, yang bisa dipikirkan Shuichi hanyalah keinginannya untuk pergi ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir Akemi, dajn juga… membalas dendamnya.

"Aku janji aku akan membalaskan dendammu… Aku tahu siapa yang membunuhmu dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya," kata Shuichi. Tangan kirinya mengusap batu nisan Akemi, seolah mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Sejak awal, Shuichi tahu bahwa Akemi tidak bunuh diri. Itu perbuatan Gin. Walaupun tidak ditemukan sidik jari lain selain sidik jari Akemi, namun mengingat betapa licinnya pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh _Black Organization_ membuat Shuichi yakin bahwa yang membunuh Akemi adalah Gin. Tentu, Shuichi juga yakin bahwa negosiasi palsu itu dibuat semata-mata untuk menyingkirkan keberadaan tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka untuk ini. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia akan membuat mereka membayar kematian Akemi.

"Maafkan waktu itu aku tidak membalas _e-mail_ mu dan tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintaimu, Akemi…"

 _Penyesalan terakhirku hanyalah aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, Dai-_ kun _. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin lahir sebagai gadis biasa dan bisa hidup bersamamu._

 _Aku tidak percaya ada reinkarnasi di dunia ini. Tapi jika reinkarnasi itu ada, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku hanya berharap kita bisa bertemu dengan cara yang wajar dan bisa hidup bahagia denganmu, Akemi._

 _FIN_

* * *

A/N: Oke, sekian cerita dari saya yang cukup pendek, karena lebih menekankan ke deskripsi daripada dialog. Shuichi bukan tipe banyak bicara, jadi dialognya sedikit. Dan soal yang bagian terakhir, saya rasa Shuichi tipe orang yang tidak percaya dengan reinkarnasi, jadi saya buat seperti itu.

 _Okay, review or critic, if you please?_

 _With love,_

Meiko Hoshiyori.


End file.
